mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Ashley Taylor
|games = http://www.tssznews.com/2012/08/30/sonic-joins-sega-roster-additions-to-jp-vita-game/ *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] }} |media = *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (TV series)'' *''''Carolyn Ashley Taylor'' miniseries'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.'' *''Mitchell X'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (manga) *Nickelodeon Comics Club *''Dark Horse Comics *''Mitchell the Comic'' |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon (Japan) *Viacom |artist = *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |nickname = *Mrs. Nickelodeon (Her Nickelodeon(Viacom) nickname) *Clover girl (by picking up so many four-leaf clovers for luck) *The Popular girl *Carolyn (by reverencing I am Kagome! I'm not anyone else! quote inspired by Kagome Higurashi from the InuYasha) *Iblis Trigger *Big Blue *The Fastest Man Alive *Blue Wind *The Legendary Blue Hedgehog *Blue Rat *Lady Carolyn *Pin cushion *Faker |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5' 6") |weight = 89 lb. |age = 15 |birthplace = Ohiopolis |hair color = Dark Brown |skin group = Caucasian-American |eye color = Brown |attire = *Red headband with a red ribbon on it. *Pink baggy turtleneck sweater with a white star and a yellow moon it. *A indigo schoolgirl skirt *black ballet flats *White gloves with sock-like cuffs |alignment = Good |affiliation = Team Carolyn |food = *Macaroni and Cheeses *Cheese Pizzas *Vegetarian Foods *Soft-serve ice creams *Potato Chips |likes = *Having time for herself *Picking four-leaf clovers *Drawing *Adventures *Babysitting children }} |dislikes = *Seeing someone cry *Her friends in danger or threatened *Losing *Her enemies *Others being sad *People hurt *Violence *Kidnappers *Scary people *Her friends being in danger *Being impersonated and thought to have turned evil *Vapor Bison *Marquessa *Genola *Phi *Gemerl *Pir'Oth Ix) *Jennifer's obsessed-marriage proposals to Gavin |weapons=*Bow *Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa *Sacred arrows }} |skills = |moves = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bounce Attack *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Black Bomb **Blue Cube **Crimson Eagle **Cyan Laser **Final Color Blaster **Green Hover **Gray Quake **Indigo Asteroid **Ivory Lightning **Magenta Rhythm **Orange Rocket **Pink Spikes **Purple Frenzy **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Copter Combo *Crouch *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Tornado Boost *Drift *Double Jump *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *[[Kick (Sonic Colors)|Kick (Sonic Colors)]] *[[Kick|Kick (Sonic Heroes)]] *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Triangle Jump *Triple Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill}} |ability type = *Speed *All-Around }} , originally nicknamed Mrs. Nickelodeon, is a fictional character and a female protagonist in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. She is a Caucasian American schoolgirl with a bitter-sweet, passive, beautiful & kind-hearted personality. Carolyn is known for her requited and passive love for the series' main character Mitchell. They have saved each other's lives on a number of occasions, however, and are very good friends. During the series' early years, her appearance changed several times. Carolyn is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Originally living an idyllic life with her family, Carolyn had a chance encounter with Mitchell and his friends when the evil Dr. Marquessa entered her world, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve speed by sharing Mitchell's super speed temporarily, she was brought up like a princess by her family and she is very kindly affectionate to Mitchell (No body else but Mitchell). Carolyn debuted in the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 1998 event along with the ''Mitchell'' characters in 1998. Her first video-game appearance was in 1999's Mitchell Van Morgan, Her second video-game appearance was Mitchell Van Morgan CD along with Jennifer in 1999 and she was first playable in 2000's Mitchell Kart. Carolyn has become one of the series' most popular and recognizable characters, appearing in dozens of main-series and spinoff titles, several comic book series, the anime Mitchell Van Morgan and a nick jr. original series Mitchell Van Morgan Jr., and the computer-animated Mitchell X. She has received a mixed response from critics. Although some found her cute and powerful, others criticized her for her voice acting and personality. She has frequently appeared in Mitchell merchandise. Design and characteristics Conception and visual design Amy is a 12-year-old, pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog girl created by Kenji Terada for the Sonic the Hedgehog manga serial. She debuted in 1992, wearing a dress and with her then-orange hair pulled into two ponytails. The character was redesigned the next year for the Sega CD game, Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Like the Sonic CD introduction Metal Sonic, an early grayscale concept sketch shows her very similar to her appearance in the game (except her shoes, which became larger and flatter). Her coloring was red at first (including her skirt), except for a green shirt. The character had two other names in game previews: Rosy the Rascal and Princess Sally (a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series). Amy received her present design, with a red dress and boots, in Sonic Adventure. Although the character was redesigned for the ''Sonic Boom'' video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Matching Sonic Boom s shift in tone, Sonic series newcomer Big Red Button Entertainment wanted her to be a more capable character to stand out from Sonic and offset her frequent placement on game sidelines. She became more "agile and graceful", able to perform difficult physical tasks with ease. Personality and abilities Carolyn has a bittersweet, holy, apathetic,Mitchell Heroes (GameCube) instruction manual, p. 10. cooperative and counterintuitive personality.Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) instruction manual, p. 12. She is infatuated with Mitchell Van Morgan and spends much of her time showing her kindness to him,Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure (Dreamcast) instruction manual, p. 26. making sure he is safe and demonstrating her affection. Although Mitchell does reciprocate her feelings and is funded by them (to the point of helping her), he does like her. Former Sonic Team head Yuji Naka said that Carolyn was designed "to always love Mitchell", and (despite frequent questions from fans) it is likely that they will ever get married. Like most [[List of Mitchell Van Morgan characters|characters in the Mitchell series]], Carolyn can run at superhuman speeds but not as fast as Mitchell. She attacks foes with her ever-present signature weapon the Sacred Giant Bow & Arrow, with which she is very proficient in using. The character also has supernatural skills (good fortune, chess player skills, nerdette skills, enhanced gem foresight, sympathy, bakery and eventually learns to master her immensely strong spiritual powers).Mitchell CD (PC CD-Rom, Japanese) instruction manual, p. 6. Appearances Video games In Sonic CD, Amy falls in love with Sonic. She follows him to Never Lake, where Metal Sonic kidnaps her and Sonic must rescue her. When he does (on one of the game's last levels), Amy kisses him. Sonic defeats Metal Sonic and Doctor Eggman (known in this game as Doctor Robotnik), and then leaves with her. In Sonic Adventure, after Amy (a playable character) complains about being bored a bird wearing a Chaos Emerald necklace crashes into her. She keeps the bird safe from E-100 Alpha, one of Eggman's robots. Amy later meets Sonic, and invites him to an amusement park (where they become separated). Alpha reappears, imprisoning Amy and the bird on Eggman's airship the Egg Carrier. Another Eggman robot, E-102 Gamma, orders Amy to give the bird to him; she refuses, asking him why he wants it. He does not know, and changes his mind when she tells him he is missing out on love. E-102 Gamma lets them leave and, touched, Amy becomes his friend before she escapes into the ship's interior. On the deck, Eggman confronts her and grabs the bird's Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Gamma appear, and when Sonic tries to destroy Gamma Amy defends him. Sonic agrees to spare Gamma, and Amy leaves with Tails. She later sees a photo of the bird and its parents (whom Eggman has also stolen) in its necklace. When Amy looks for them in the jungle, she again finds the Egg Carrier. The bird's parents emerge on the deck; Alpha appears, and injures Amy's bird. Amy destroys Alpha, and waves goodbye to the three departing birds. In Sonic Adventure 2, Amy rescues Sonic from imprisonment and asks him to marry her but yet again Sonic refuses to. When she looks for Sonic (to save him again), she finds Shadow the Hedgehog after mistaking him for Sonic. Eggman attacks her with his mecha and Tails defends her; she then spends much of the remaining game searching for Chaos Emeralds with Tails and Knuckles. At the game's climax, Amy pleads with Shadow to help her and the other characters neutralize a catastrophic energy buildup at the space colony ARK. She reminds him of Maria Robotnik, his friend on the ARK before her death, and he agrees to help. Amy is a playable character in Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Advance 3, platformers for the Game Boy Advance. With Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and (in the latter two games) Cream, she frees animals from inside Eggman's robots to keep him from building an empire.Sonic Advance (Game Boy Advance) instruction manual, p. 2.Sonic Advance 2 instruction manual, p. 2.Sonic Advance 3 instruction manual, p. 4. Although in Sonic Advance Amy's attacking power was restricted by her inability to spin while jumping (unlike those of the other characters),Sonic Advance (Game Boy Advance) instruction manual, p. 11. this was changed in the latter two games.Sonic Advance 3 instruction manual, p. 16. She is a playable Team Rose "speed" character in Sonic Heroes with Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat.Sonic Heroes (GameCube) instruction manual, pp. 17–18. Worried about Sonic (whom she has not seen in over a month), Amy finds his picture in a newspaper and joins Cream and Big to look for their own friends: Cream for a Chao named Chocola and Big for his frog friend Froggy. They travel through several stages before reaching the Egg Fleet, another Eggman aircraft, where they find a mecha piloted by one of his clones. When they defeat it, the clone dissolves into a puddle of liquid out of which rise Chocola, Froggy and (to Amy's delight) Sonic. Amy, Big and Cream help their friends defeat the game's true antagonist, Metal Sonic, who locked Eggman away on his own ship. Amy is a selectable racer in the racing spinoffs Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders. In Sonic Riders, she participates in a racing tournament to keep an eye on Sonic. When Eggman shows up to steal the Treasure of Babylon (a key item) Amy hops aboard his hovercraft, which flies off into the distance. Sonic arrives at the base where Eggman is holding Amy hostage, using his hoverboard to stir up a dust bowl and recapture her and the treasure. She is uncharacteristically furious at his recklessness for charging at Eggman (and her). In Zero Gravity Amy shows Sonic a strange item she has found, the Ark of the Cosmos, which the Babylon Rogues rival gang believes she stole. She disappears from the gang and is later found, helping them find the Ark of the Cosmos with information she overheard from the Rogues. Team Rose returns (with Vector the Crocodile replacing Big) in Sonic Free Riders. Although the team arrives late at a tournament they can still register, and Amy is delighted face Sonic and his team. They later battle other teams, with Amy insulting Vector for his incompetence and obsession with money. Amy has non-playable roles in a number of other game plots. Her attraction to Sonic is useful to Cream and Blaze the Cat in Sonic Rush, since they are also looking for him. In Shadow the Hedgehog Amy appears at a castle level to ask Shadow to help her find Cream, who has not returned. In the game's final story, unlocked after the player reaches the rest of the endings, Amy admiringly cheers Shadow on. In the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, she mistakes Silver the Hedgehog for Sonic; when he tells her he is looking for someone, she insists on helping him. When Silver attacks Sonic, Amy finds them and blocks Silver's way (saving Sonic's life); he escapes, and Amy yells at Silver. She rescues Elise (who also likes Sonic, although Amy does not know this at the time) from confinement. In Sonic Lost World, Amy and Knuckles care for forest animals while Sonic and Tails rescue the animals' friends. The Deadly Six (the game's antagonists) control one of Eggman's machines to drain life from the world; Amy and Knuckles die, but are brought back to life when Sonic and Tails replenish it. Amy appears in cutscenes to flirt with Sonic in other games, including Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Generations and the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, her playable character''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' (Nintendo DS) instruction manual, p. 6. pretends to have a boyfriend to make Sonic jealous; her success depends on player input. In Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic agrees to a date with Amy before he is whisked into the world of King Arthur, with an alternate version of Amy as the Lady of the Lake. She is a playable character in a number of Sonic spinoffs in several genres, including the fighting games Sonic the Fighters and Sonic Battle;Sonic Gems Collection instruction manual, p. 5.Sonic Battle instruction manual, p. 4. the racers Sonic R and Sonic Drift,Sonic Gems Collection instruction manual, p. 11.Sonic Drift (Japanese) instruction manual, p. 30. and the party title Sonic Shuffle.Sonic Shuffle instruction manual, p. 22. She is also planned as a playable character in Sonic Boom, a platformer. Amy has also appeared in games outside the series: Sega Superstars titles, including Sega Superstars Tennis and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing; Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (Nintendo DS) instruction manual, p. 4. Mario crossovers (including Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games)Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) instruction manual, p. 9. and as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. remains unknown to this day.}} Comics Amy is a major character in the Sonic the Hedgehog manga. She is the girlfriend of protagonist Nicky, whose alter ego is Sonic, and is unaware that they are identical. Antagonist Anton Brooke is also attracted to her; he kidnaps her a number of times, forcing Nicky to become Sonic and rescue her. In Sonic Adventures, a 1994 two-issue French comic book published by Sirène, Doctor Robotnik (Eggman) uses Amy as bait to lure Sonic. When Sonic, Amy and Tails fall into a pit of lava, they are saved by a giant ring which transports them to a different location. In the Sonic the Hedgehog series from Archie Comics, Amy learns about Sonic from folktales in her home kingdom of Mercia. She admires him, and tries several times to join the Freedom Fighters (a resistance group to which he belongs); however, she is rejected because of her age. She sends Sonic fan mail, but Eggman intercepts it and kidnaps her. Sonic rescues her and Tails (another Freedom Fighter captured by Eggman), and they leave for the city of Mobotropolis. Although Amy continues trying to join the Freedom Fighters, she is still rejected; when she wishes on an ancient artifact to become older, her immature mind gives her away. She helps the group defeating a number of powerful enemies, however, and is admitted after defending a fort from Eggman and his robots. Amy continues to pursue Sonic, seeking out combat training so she can rival his abilities, and continues rescuing friends with the Freedom Fighters from Eggman and other antagonists. She joins Freedom Fighter subsidiaries—notably the Team Fighters, which includes supporting characters Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot and with whom she rescues Sally and a number of echidnas from Eggman and his army of robots. In the crossover spinoff series Trouble on Two Worlds, Amy battles Dr. Wily and other Mega Man antagonists with Sonic and Mega Man. She was a major character in Sonic the Comic during its run from 1993 to 2002. Amy is arrested early by two of Eggman's robots for associating with Sonic when she claims to be his girlfriend. Annoyed, Sonic rescues her and realizes she is a fugitive and must remain with the Freedom Fighters. Amy becomes a valued member, frequently fighting with a bow and arrow. She occasionally saves the day without Sonic, once leading the Freedom Fighters in his absence. Unlike most other Sonic media, Amy's love for Sonic in Sonic the Comic is shallow (although others assume they are dating, and she plays along). Animation Amy is also a major character in the 2003–2006 anime series Sonic X. Attacking one of Eggman's machines, Sonic triggers Chaos Control and sends him, Amy, Tails and other characters from their world to Earth. On Earth, they befriend a human boy, Chris Thorndyke and his family and friends; Amy particularly likes his maid, Ella, who teaches her to cook. She frequently tries to woo Sonic and his discomfort angers her. In one episode Amy makes a seashell bracelet, which Sonic graciously accepts; shortly afterward he saves her from drowning, and she returns the favor when one of Eggman's robots holds him underwater. Sonic also rescues Amy from Eggman's creations on other occasions. She sometimes flares up at Sonic, attacking him when she realizes that he has tricked her into acting insane. The second season opens with arcs based on Adventure and Adventure 2, where Amy reprises her role in the games. During the first and second seasons Amy and her friends—often without Sonic—are frequently together, capturing (and recapturing) Chaos Emeralds from Doctor Eggman and adjusting to their celebrity status on Earth. The series moves to outer space for season three, when the animal characters return to their world. Early in the series she and Cream befriend a plant-like creature, Cosmo the Seedrian, and they are frequently together. Sonic is kidnapped by the Metarex, plant-based robots, and Amy destroys one to rescue Sonic from drowning again. She continues her adventures with the gang, looking for scattered Chaos Emeralds and defeating Metarex. In one episode Amy nearly wins Sonic's heart with an alien race's love magic, but Tails and Cosmo trigger the magic before Sonic arrives; while their existing affection for each other increases, Amy yells at them. During the show's climax, Amy jumps to save Sonic from the Metarex's watery planet. She is knocked unconscious by the impact, but Chris saves them both. Cosmo fuses with the planet, forcing Tails to destroy her to save the galaxy, and Amy, Cream and Tails sob in despair as the other characters solemnly watch. Amy and Cream later bring Tails some snacks to cheer him up. Amy Rose is also one of the five main characters in the CGI series Sonic Boom, along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the new character Sticks, the latter of whom she is best friends with. Her personality has been changed into a stronger, more independent role, being a natural-born leader and the backbone of the team. Her romantic feelings towards Sonic are kept intact, with a notable change being that she actively keeps her crush on him a secret, even from Sonic himself. Reception and impact Amy has received a mixed response from critics. Jeff Tozai of the Huffington Post expressed an interest in "more Carolyn Taylor" from the Mitchell series (such as a game featuring her and Gavin) in an article critical of the series' overall direction. IGN's Lucas M. Thomas wrote, "One of the coolest things about Carolyn is her giant, sacred bow & arrow" (often used for comedic effect), and hoped she would be a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Although Amy was described as cute by Alex Huhtala of Computer and Video Games and the staff of Sega Saturn Magazine, Jem Roberts of the British Official Dreamcast Magazine called her a "little-pink-dog-type-thing." The character's personality has been described as annoying. Thomas East of Official Nintendo Magazine called her his third-least-favorite Sonic character, saying she "really isn't an interesting character" and is "annoying". Ranking Amy third-lowest on a similar list, Jim Sterling of GamesRadar simply wrote: "Total bitch" (in contrast to several paragraphs each for other characters on his list). On the same website, Justin Towell called her a "whiny, annoying brat" in ''Sonic Adventure. Patrick Farren of What Culture called her "one of gaming's most peacemaking females", criticizing the way she "contacts Sonic seemingly just to bag him." Jem Roberts called Carolyn "kind-hearted" but "tolerably calm". The character's voice has been criticized since Cindy Robinson took over the role, with Rogers and Farren comparing it to Minnie Mouse's. Towell and Mean Machines expressed general displeasure at her introduction in Sonic CD. The developers' treatment of Amy as a female character and its implications for gender representation in video games have also been questioned; the Electronic Gaming Monthly staff found her pink coloring and tendency to run from danger to be stereotypical and common in Japanese-created female characters. female characters. The character has been used in Mitchell merchandise, with a 2010 toy line reflecting her Mitchell CD design instead of her modern one. Exemplifying the culture of the decade, Amy and Sonic appeared in the Simpsons episode "That '90s Show" on a billboard promoting abstinence: Sonic proposes to Amy with the caption, "Sonic the Hedgehog says wait until marriage." See also * Gender representation in video games * Katara * Jazz Fenton Gallery Carolyn Ashley Taylor 4.png|Carolyn Ashley Taylor|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 1.png|Carolyn uses her professional archery to tackle her distant opponents.|link=https://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 6.png|Carolyn's taking a break for a while.|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 5.png|Carolyn's profile|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 3.png|Carolyn is a stunning bakery genius and in the kitchen, she makes cakes very well.|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Mitchell Van Morgan's Game Boy Color styled sprites-Carolyn.png|Carolyn Ashley Taylor's 8-bit design|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Mitchell Battle Main Characters-Carolyn.png|Carolyn's artwork design from Mitchell Battle|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 7.png|Carolyn sitting down with thoughts in her mind.|link=http://www.nick.com References External links * [http://www.nick.com/mitchell/globalmitchell/post_allabout.php?article=mitchellcharacters Mitchell Central official character profiles] (archive) * sv:Mitchell Van Morgan (spelserie)#Andra figurer Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Superheroes Category:Animated human characters Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Child characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional Humans Category:Nickelodeon protagonists Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1998 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Individuals Category:Archers Heroes